Far Cry 3
29 November, 2012 * 29 November, 2012 * 30 November, 2012 * 2 December, 2012 * 4 December, 2012 Classic Edition * 26 June, 2018 |platform = *PC (Steam , UPlay ) *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * Mature * PEGI 18 * MA+ |mode = *Single-Player *Multiplayer Deathmatch / Co-Op |protagonist = *Jason Brody (story mode) *Callum (co-op) *Leonard (co-op) *Mikhail (co-op) *Tisha (co-op) |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Far Cry 3 is an open-world first-person shooter that was developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on November 29, 2012 for Australia, November 30, 2012 for the Republic of Ireland and Europe, and December 2, 2012 for North America (December 4 in Canada) for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. A new edition of Far Cry 3 ''titled ''Far Cry 3 Classic Edition, ''was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on June 26, 2018. It is the third main title in the ''Far Cry series, and its story takes place some time after the events of Far Cry 2. Despite this, the game is not a direct sequel to it or the original Far Cry. Far Cry 3 is set on a tropical Asian-Pacific archipelago called the Rook Islands.[1] The game's protagonist is a young American man named Jason Brody who is trying to save his imprisoned friends and escape the hostile islands after a vacation gone wrong. He gets involved with the Rakyat, the native people of the island, and in return for their assistance, sets out to help them reclaim the island from its pirate invaders. The game also features a competitive multiplayer mode, a map designer for multiplayer, and for the first time in a Far Cry game, a 2–4 player cooperative campaign. Plot The game starts with a cinematic showing protagonist Jason Brody on vacation with a group of friends in Bangkok celebrating Jason's younger brother Riley on getting a pilot license. As part of the vacation they decide to take a skydiving trip. They land on a pirate-infested island, and are taken prisoner by a pirate lord named Vaas. Vaas plans to extort ransom money from their parents, then sell them into slavery. With the help of his older brother Grant, Jason breaks out of captivity, but Grant is killed by Vaas in the escape. Jason is rescued by a man named Dennis, who is part of the Rakyat, the island natives who suffer due to the activities of the pirates. Dennis recognizes Jason's potential as a warrior, and gives him the tatau, the tattoos of a Rakyat warrior. Jason then helps the Rakyat in a number of missions and ends up finding one of his friends, Daisy, at the house of Dr. Earnhardt. Impressed with Jason's prowess, the Rakyat allow him to be the second outsider to enter their sacred temple (Dennis was the first being born in Liberia) and their leader Citra initiates him into the tribe, after Jason finds and returns the Silver Dragon knife, a Rakyat relic, having seen it in a previous dream. He runs a series of missions during which he rescues his captive friends Keith, Oliver and Jason's girlfriend Liza while simultaneously helping the Rakyat retake their island, helped at times by Dr. Earnhardt and Willis Huntley, a CIA agent. After a few run-ins with Vaas, Jason discovers that he is employed by Hoyt Volker, a slave trader, and that Vaas is Citra's brother. Throughout the adventure, Jason matures into a fearsome warrior and is revered by the Rakyat, begins to enjoy all the killing, and grows more distant from his friends, especially after receiving the information that Riley is dead. After Citra asks him to stay in the island, Jason returns to Dr. Earnhardt's house, where his friends are hiding and preparing their escape by boat, and tells them that he is staying, completely distant from his friends and family, leaving them disturbed. Meanwhile, Jason has an affair with Citra after she drugs him and has sex with him while he is in a hallucination. After bidding goodbye to his friends, Jason goes to the pirates base where Vaas is. Believing that Jason was dead after a confrontation between the two, Vaas is celebrating Jason's death, although it transpires he was actually waiting for him. After Jason kills numerous pirates and reaches a warehouse, he and Vaas fight, but Jason enters a delusional state, fighting multiple duplicates of Vaas in his dream. He reaches a final Vaas, and after a brief struggle, he impales him through the chest with the Dragon Knife and collapses right besides him. He wakes up to Citra in the Rakyat's temple, and promises her that he will kill Hoyt for her. After Huntley helps him get into Hoyt's island, Jason infiltrates Hoyt's personal army with the help of Sam Becker, Huntley's fellow operative. During this time, Jason discovers that Riley is alive, but a prisoner of Hoyt. Jason works his way into Hoyt's confidence, until Hoyt eventually invites him and Sam to a poker night. After making a plan to kill Hoyt, Sam and Jason sit down at the poker game, but Hoyt stabs Sam in the throat and kills him; Hoyt knew that they were both traitors. After Jason gets one of his fingers cut by Hoyt, the two have a knife fight, with Jason emerging victorious, killing Hoyt. Jason then goes to rescue Riley; he receives a call from Liza, but the signal is cut before she can say anything. Jason rescues Riley and the two escape by helicopter. They fly to Dr. Earnhardt's house, but find it burning and the doctor dying on the ground. With his last words, he tells them that the house was attacked by the Rakyat, and that they have their friends. Jason and Riley arrive at the Rakyat Temple. Jason asks Citra why his friends were captured, but she sprays him with a sleep powder, and Jason falls unconscious, while Riley is captured. Citra has fallen in love with Jason, believing him to be a powerful warrior of Rakyat legend, and that she will free him. He starts dreaming of walking a fiery path, with the Dragon Knife, and having Liza as a monster in his dream. He wakes up holding Liza at knife point with the Dragon Knife, and the player is given the choice either to kill Jason's friends or to spare them. If the player chooses to kill his friends, Jason will slit Liza's throat and then have sex with Citra in a ritual. Jason, however, gets stabbed in the chest by Citra, who says that their child will lead the Rakyat to glory. As Jason is nearing death, Citra says "You won". If the player instead chooses to spare his friends, Jason will stop the ritual and free his friends, telling the Rakyat and Citra that he is done with killing. As Citra begs him to stay in the island, Dennis is outraged for what he considers an insult by Jason, and tries to stab him, only for Citra to stand in the way. As Citra lies bleeding in Jason's arms, she begs him to stay. She dies, and Dennis falls to the ground, not believing what he did. Jason and his friends are seen leaving the island by boat, with Jason narrating that despite becoming a monster from all the killing, he still believes that in some place in his heart he is still better than this. The game ends with a still image of the boat and the Dragon Knife in the beach while the credits roll. Missions There are several types of missions in Far Cry 3, similar to those of Far Cry 2. * Story Missions — These missions are to do with the storyline. They advance the player through the game. * Side Missions — The player can talk to locals and Rakyat members and help them with their problems, leading to some interesting rewards. * Path of the Hunter — These missions are unlocked by liberating Outposts. They ask you to hunt animals for their skin or avenge people they killed. Some animals can be used in crafting. * Supply Drop — These missions are also unlocked by activating Radio Towers. You must drive through markers on a Quad Bike or other vehicle to deliver medical supplies in the time provided. * Trial of the Rakyat — These survival-based missions are found on large red-coloured rocks. The trials force you to gun your way through waves of enemy troops within a time limit, with a fixed set of weapons. * Wanted Dead — In this mission you must find a pirate commander and kill him with either your machete or a takedown. You can use any weapons to kill the remaining pirates. Co-op Far Cry 3 features a Co-Op story mode that takes place six months prior to the single-player campaign. It centres around four characters, Leonard, Mikhail, Callum and Tisha being scammed out of their money by Vaas' pirates while working to redeem themselves on a cruise ship. The High Tides DLC adds two more missions for this campaign, and can be bought for free in the Ubisoft Club. Map Editor The map editor in Far Cry 3 is far more advanced than those of previous games, allowing players to place down AI and wildlife of any type, however AI, weapons and vehicles can only be used for personal use. Characters Protagonist * Jason Brody Antagonists * Vaas Montenegro * Hoyt Volker * Buck Hughes Main Characters * Citra Talugmai * Dennis Rogers * Willis Huntley * Sam Becker * Hurk Supporting Characters * Liza Snow * Riley Brody * Daisy Lee * Oliver Carswell * Keith Ramsay * Dr. Alec Earnhardt * Grant Brody Minor Characters * Doug * Foster * Rongo * Benjamin * Lin Cong Unseen Characters * Steven * Agnes Earnhardt * Felipe Factions * Vaas's Pirates * The Rakyat * Hoyt's Privateers Location The game is set on the Rook Islands, a tropical archipelago in the South Pacific. Animals The Rook Islands are filled with over 20 species of majestic and untamed animals, including Komodo dragons, sharks, tigers, leopards, pigs and more. The primary use for animals are their hides, which can be used for crafting. Plants Various types of plants can be found on the Rook Islands, serving the main purpose of crafting syringes to enhance player abilities. Vehicles There are a number of drivable vehicles in the game, including cars, buggies, boats, jet skis, and hang gliders. Weapons Far Cry 3 includes 39 different weapons. Some weapons can be customized with paint and additions, such as an extended magazine. The player may equip up to four of these guns, all modelled after their real-life counterparts. The player will also stumble upon 'Signature Weapons', these being generally the best weapon obtainable for each category and are unlocked upon meeting certain requirements. Skills The game has many upgradable skills, which are unlocked by completing missions. These skills are categorized in three trees: * The Heron: Long-range takedowns and mobility. * The Shark: Assault takedowns and healing. * The Spider: Stealth takedowns and survival. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by Brian Tyler, who has also worked on numerous Hollywood movies as well as games such as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. The soundtrack was released on December 4, 2012 via digital download. Far Cry 3 (Original Game Soundtrack) Tracklist :1. Far Cry 3 2. Heat 3. The Rakyat 4. Monsoon 5. Falling Into a Dream 6. Journey Into Madness 7. Rook Island 8. We Are Watching You 9. Treasure of Zhang He 10. Fever Dream 11. Call of the Wild 12. Bad Trip 13. Path of the Warrior 14. Lost Child 15. Broken Compass 16. The Giant's Head 17. Further (featuring Serena McKinney) Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 3 also features licensed songs that appear in the game itself or the game's trailers, listed below. In-game *WAX — "Rosana" (During gameplay) * M.I.A. — "Paper Planes" (Played throughout the game's intro) * Skrillex & Damien Marley — "Make It Bun Dem" (Played throughout the mission "Kick the Hornet's Nest") * Die Antwoord — "I Fink You Freeky" (Played during drug-induced flashbacks of the club and at Vaas' compound) * Richard Wagner — "Ride of the Valkyries" (Played by Hoyt upon meeting Jason and as Riley and Jason escape on a helicopter) In Trailers * Noisia — "Machine Gun (16bit Remix)" ('Stranded' trailer) * The Glitch Mob — "How to Be Eaten by a Woman" ('Co-op' trailer) * The Jezabels — "Prisoner" ('Savages' trailer) * Losers — "Azan (Call to Prayer)" ('Story' trailer) * Scuba — Talk Torque (In-Game Co-op Trailer) * Witchman - "Want" ('The Tyrant' trailer) Multiple other licensed songs can be heard when driving certain vehicles in the game. Trivia * The place where Jason kicks a coconut tree and catches the falling coconut in the introduction is in fact on the Rook Islands and can be visited at the coordinates (X:465.1 Y:793.5), approximately 270 metres east of the Welshore Wrecker's House outpost. * The third cutscene with Hoyt (Rice fields near Beras Town) a Privateer Assaulter shoots with his P416, the sound of his gun is the same as the M4 from ''Far Cry''. * Its the first Far Cry game to contain real life persons as Zheng He and Kim Jong il, by mentioned. Hurk will mention Michael Bay as well. * The Far Cry 3 logo has extra lines added to the logo that resemble bird silhouettes. This was intentional, for that the other games logos never had these extra “scar” lines. However, it isn’t exactly known why the logo was slightly changed. It is likely Ubisoft did this to fit in with the “Trouble in Paradise” setting of the game. Gallery Videos Far Cry 3 Outpost App Trailer|Outpost App Trailer Far Cry 3 IGN Survival Guide Episode 2 Skills|Survival Guide — Skills Far Cry 3 Weapons Trailer|Weapons Trailer Far Cry 3 Video Review|IGN Video Review Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo|Far Cry 3 Alternate Playthrough Demo Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer|Far Cry 3 Heaven to Hell Trailer Far Cry 3 - Dr Earnhardt Trailer|Dr Earnhardt Trailer Far Cry 3 First Video Preview|Far Cry 3 First Video Preview Far Cry 3 Introducing the Far Cry Experience|Introducing Far Cry Experience Far Cry 3 - Trailer - E3 2012|E3 2012 Trailer Far Cry 3 Revealed|Revealed Far Cry 3 Savages Trailer|Savages Trailer Far Cry 3 Concept Art Screenshots FC Screenshot 6.jpg FC Screenshot 5.jpg FC Screenshot 4.jpg FC Screenshot 3.jpg FC Screenshot 2.jpg FC Screenshot 1.jpg 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Farcry3 volker.png FarCry3vaas.jpg Far Cry 3-21.jpg Far Cry 3-20.jpg Far-Cry-3-Screenshot-Pirate-Outpost-570x321.jpg Far-Cry-3 im drowning!!!.jpg Far-Cry-3 im dying.jpg Driving awesome far cry 3.jpg Far-Cry-3-hangglider.jpg far_cry_3_2012_video_game-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 01-12-41-94.jpg farcry3 2012-12-01 18-23-56-57.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-06-54-43.jpg farcry3 2012-12-02 03-17-21-18.jpg farcry3_2560x1080mxrsc.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 04-18-09-44.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-05 21-33-36-75.png farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 04-00-23-01.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-06 19-00-52-25.jpg farcry3_d3d11 2012-12-07 04-38-17-50.jpg far-cry-3-vehicles-location-map-Guide4GameS.com-.jpg MLAA_farcry3 2012-12-01 12-16-21-61.jpg Screenshot0000_4.jpg Screenshot0001_2.jpg Screenshot0003.jpg Screenshot0005_4.jpg Screenshot0007_2.jpg Screenshot0013_3.jpg Screenshot0013_4.jpg Screenshot0017_3.jpg Screenshot0020_2.jpg Screenshot0041.jpg Screenshot0046.jpg Screenshot0058.jpg wallpaper-2324689.jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode (In-Game).jpg FC3 - Spectator Mode.jpg FC3 - Reset Outposts.jpg FC3 - Master Difficulty.jpg FC3 - Map Opinions.jpg FC3 - Map Improvements.jpg FC3 - Map Descriptions.jpg FC3 - HUD-UI Options.jpg fc3 concept 1.jpg|Concept art of Buck, Liza, and Dr. Earnhardt fc3 concept 2.jpg|Concept art of Vaas, Dennis, and Willis External links * Gamewise Wiki * Far Cry 3 pl:Far Cry 3 Category:Games Category:Far Cry 3